The Reunion
by Sakura Himino
Summary: Mikan lost her memories and now an angel? what would the gang do? Can they help Mikan return her memory and would Natsume have a rival?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

I do not own Gakuen Alice and the characters and please enjoy the story.

* * *

Sakura Mikan has been gone from Alice Academy for almost two years. She hasn't contacted her friends. She is now living in America at Florida in a big mansion, she is now in her first year of high school. She never told her friends that she's an Alice Academy student and lives in a big mansion because Alice Academy is a well known school. Mikan is in disguised as Grace and her hair is long black straight her with hazel orb eyes.

Her friends are:

Olivia- clever, cherry, short brunnet hair, and brown eyes. Best friends since Middle School

Anoa- quit stupid, hipper, cherry, braided black hair and brown eyes. Best friends since Middle School

Jasmine- clever, cherry, short black straight hair, and brown eyes. Best friends since Middle School

Scotty- quit clever, annoying, blond hair and blue eyes. Best friends since Middle School

Now on with the story. 12:10 pm launch break.

"Grace! Over here!" shouted Anoa

"hi Anoa, Olivia, and Jasmine. What's going on?" Grace ask

"they'll tell you, they're so excited." Jasmine said in a boring and sarcastic voice.

"guess what we got?" Anoa ask

"what?" Grace ask

"it's 'the Top School Magazine World Wide'." Olivia said.

"and it shows the top 5 students from each school and talking about top 5 we are looking at the Alice Academy." Anoa said

"So what does it say?" Grace ask

"The top 5 students of Alice Academy. 5-Tsubasa , 4-Ruka , 3-Hotoru, 2-Mikan and 1-Natsume." Olivia said

"don't you think Natsume is so cool?" Anoa ask

"I prefer Tsubasa his much more cooler." Olivia said

"would you three start eating before it's time to go." Jasmine said

All three nodded their head and started eating.

~15 minutes later~

"is Grace Rowen her?" ask the cafeteria manager.

"hey Grace, his calling you." Olivia said

"yeah I know I'm going." Grace said walking to the cafeteria manager, "I'm Grace Rowen. Am I in some kind of trouble or something?"

"yes you are in some kind of trouble." said a voice down the cafeteria hall

"who are you?" Grace ask

"long time no see, Sakura Mikan." said the voice again

"I think you've got it wrong. I'm Grace not Sakura Mikan. I've got to go but good luck on finding her." Grace said walking away but suddenly someone stopped her.

"let go!" Grace shouted.

"I don't think so, not until you come back to the Academy." said a boy.

"hey would you let my friend go." Olivia said but then gasp along with Anoa gasping with her.

"you-your-Hyu-Hyuuga-Na-Natsume." said Anoa lost in words.

"who?" Grace ask with a confusing looks.

"the 1 top students of Alice Academy. Hyuuga Natsume." Olivia said

"oh him!" Grace snapped his finger.

Then suddenly a baka-gun was going directly to Grace.

"Grace watch out!" Anoa and Olivia shouted in unison.

Grace immediately looked at the direction on where they were looking and she dodged every single one. Natsume and everyone else was shock except Grace's friends.

"Yay! That was a close one. It's a good thing that I have good reflects or else." Grace said.

"yeah that was a close one." Olivia said

Anoa just nodded.

"Sakura-chan…you really don't remember us?" ask a blond hair boy carrying a bunny on his hand.

"mama. You don't remember me and papa?" ask a little silver hair boy.

"I'm sorry but I really don't remember any of you. But whoever you are looking for will come. Good luck to all of you." Grace said with a smile.

Grace walked away and walked or should I say dragged her shocking friends with her back to their seat.

"hello? Hello! Anyone there! Arg. Snap out of it!" shouted Grace at Anoa and Olivia because they were still in a frozen state.

"eh what?" Anoa and Olivia said in unison.

Grace just laughed at the two of them and then the three started arguing.

~1 hour later~

"Hey Grace!" Olivia and Anoa shouted in unison.

"oh hi!" Grace shouted, "what's going on?"

"look those Alice Academy students is still here talking to the principal." Olivia said.

"are they trying to transfer here?" Grace ask

"I guess so." Anoa said

"if they are I wish they were in our class." Olivia said

"I know it would be great." Anoa said, "how about you Grace?"

"it really doesn't matter." Grace said walking away.

"where are you going?" Anoa ask

"to my locker, to get my stuff for the next class." Grace said

"okay but hurry up so you can see them." Olivia said

Grace just put a thumbs up.

"Yo." said a boy in her ears.

"Kyaa!" shouted Grace, "don't do that, you scared me. Never do that again or you'll pay for it Scotty."

"how you've been?" Scotty ask

"you know the answer to that since were in the same class." Grace said

"Scotty!" shouted a girl

"it seems like your girlfriend is calling you, you should go." Grace said walking away from her lockers.

"who Megan? Oh she's not my girlfriend, she's just my best friend." Scotty said

"it looks like more than friend to me." Grace said in a sarcastic voice while laughing.

"why are you laughing?"

"nothing-much." Grace said laughing very hard and ran away from Scotty.

"tell me!" Scotty shouted and chase Grace.

"No!" Grace shouted

"tell me!"

"Kyaa! I'll tell you if you stop chasing me!" shouted Grace

"I won't be chasing you, if you stop running!"

Everyone seen both of them chasing each other, which was normal to everyone since they're always like that, all they really do is just laugh while watching the two of them chasing each other.

"hey! If you two lovey-dovey stop chasing for a while we could hear what they are talking about!" shouted Anoa

"we are not lovey-dovey and stop saying such things that we are!" Grace shouted.

Everyone just laughed because they know they are such a good couples.

"hey stop laughing!" shouted Grace.

~inside the office~they could hear commotion outside the office.

"don't worry about the students outside. They're always like that, you'll get use to it. It's just Grace and Scotty. The couples of this school which they're not really couples, they act like a couple so they always argue that they are or aren't couples, so don't worry, you may look to see it yourself." the principal said.

They all look out the office window and could see Grace and Scotty chasing each other and shouting while the other students just laughed.

~15 minutes later~

"okay everyone calm down." the principal said, "you all must be curious on what Alice Academy students are doing here. So I'll tell you all. They're going to be here for awhile to see what it is like being you all."

Everyone started chatting on what class they're going to be in.

"I know all of you are wondering on what class they are going to be in. they would be in class 1-A and yes they are in first year of high school." the principal said

"kyaa! They're in our class!" Anoa and Olivia shouted in unison jumping up and down, "aren't you happy Grace?"

5 seconds of silence.

"Grace?" Olivia said

"Kyaa! Someone help me!" shouted a girl.

"that sounded like Grace." Anoa and Olivia said in unison.

Olivia and Anoa went to the direction on where the shout came from.

"Grace were here!" Olivia shouted

"help me…" Grace said almost out of breath.

Anoa and Olivia could hear where it came from. They turn in the corner and saw Grace with a pale face and someone was holding on to her neck choking her.

"let our friend go!" shouted Olivia

"do you know who you are talking to?" ask a man

"what do you want with her?" Anoa ask

"that is none of your business." said the man

"let her go." Olivia said walking up to Grace

"take one more step closer and she'll die." the man said

"go-run-away." Grace said with a very low voice and out of breath.

"no. your our friend." Anoa said walking up to Grace.

"take one more step she'll die and everyone dies along with her." the man said.

"go…run! Your more important than I am! Go!" Grace shouted while crying.

"listen to her while your not dead yet." the man said

"NEVER!" Anoa and Olivia shouted in unison and charged toward the man.

"NO DON'T!" shouted Grace, "STOP!"

Then suddenly a pink light surrounded them.

'what is this?', thought Grace, Anoa, and Olivia.

~with the others (apparently they haven't heard Grace's scream)~

"what's with the pink light?" a girl ask

"it seems like it's coming from that corner." a boy said.

Everyone went where the pink light came from.

"don't tell me it's…" Tsubasa said

"we won't know until we find out if it is." Hotoru said

"Let's go." Youichi said

Everyone went and once they turned that corner where the pink light were they couldn't see nothing but 4 shadows. Then the pink light suddenly dimmed. Everyone gasped. They couldn't believe their eyes. It was…

To be continue…

I hope you liked the first chapter of my story and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

_I do not own Gakuen Alice._

_**Flashback**_

"_what's this pink light?" a girl said_

"_it seems like it's coming from that corner." a boy said_

_Everyone went where the pink light came from._

"_don't tell me it's…" Tsubasa said_

"_we won't know until we find out if it is." Hotoru said_

_Everyone went and once they turned the corner where the pink light were they couldn't see nothing but 4 shadows. Then suddenly the pink light dimmed. Everyone gasped. They couldn't believe their eyes. It was…_

_**Continuing the story…**_

It was Grace. Her hair was now brunet with curls in the end and hazel brown orbs eye and she was wearing a while long dress and her hair was down. Beside Grace is a girl with a silver hair and aquamarine eyes and was also wearing a white dress and has wings.

"who are you?" Olivia ask looking at the girl with silver hair

"I am Sakura. A guardian angel of your friend." Sakura said

"you're my guardian angel?" Grace ask

"yes I am your guardian angel, Sakura, I am 16." Sakura said

"sorry to interrupt but his still here." Anoa said

"I haven't forgotten about him." Grace said, "show yourself!"

The man stepped out of the darkness.

"long time no see." the man said

"YOU! What are you doing here!" Grace shouted

"don't you miss your long lost brother." the man said

"brother! Your just a traitor of your kinds!" Grace shouted

The man walked forward to Grace.

"don't you dare come near me!" Grace shouted backing up.

"stay where you are!" Sakura shouted

"seems like your guardian angel is here to save you Lil' sister." the man said

"don't you ever call me your sister! I don't even have a brother!" Grace shouted

"you little brat!" the man said shouted and charged with a dagger.

"oh no you don't!" Grace also charged up.

"no stop!" Sakura shouted and started glowing after a second the glowing stop.

"KYAA!" Grace shouted and fainted

"Grace!" shouted Olivia and Anoa in unison and ran to Grace's said

"she's okay. She just fainted." Sakura said, "please take her to nurse's office lay here down. The guy has been finish. I need to talk to you all."

Everyone nodded and took Grace to nurse's office.

~8 minutes later~

"is everyone here?" Sakura ask (by she meant everyone, she meant Grace's friends)

Everyone nodded. Sakura closes the door of the nurse's office.

"she has lost her memories because of a car accident a year ago. You may not know but she's an angel like me. But she has also lost her feathers and I think it was connected of her memories." Sakura said

"so if her memories come back also her feathers would come back also?" Anna ask

"I think so but will find out if she can remember one thing her feathers may come back." Sakura said.

"how long would it take to get her memories and her feathers?" Koko ask

"that we may not know. But it would be a miracle if it doesn't take a very long year." Sakura said.

"but we must try to get her memories back." Anna said

Everyone nodded their head.

"but if mama get's her memories and mama gets her wings wouldn't that mean mama wouldn't be here with us anymore?" Youichi said

"oh no of course not, just because she's an angel doesn't mean she won't be with you. Once she is no more living here on earth and goes into the heavens above she'll be an angel but if she is still alive here she will be with you so don't worry." Sakura said

"so if one of her memories are back would she be again faint?" Tsubasa ask.

"yes she will faint and her feather will show up and she or someone must put it into her." Sakura said.

"but what would it look like?" Olivia ask

"her feather would be in a round crystal bubble with one of her feathers' inside it." Sakura said.

"could only one person touch it or everyone could?" Anoa ask

"only one person can. Who she wanted to choose." Sakura said.

"who would that be?" Olivia ask

"that I am not sure but we will find out soon when she remember one of her memories." Sakura said.

Everyone nodded their heads. They watched Grace's peaceful sleepy face.

~4 minutes later~

Everyone was still there looking after Grace. Then suddenly they heard a moan from Grace.

"Grace/Mikan!" everyone shouted except Natsume, and Hotoru.

"hmm…what are you all doing here?" Grace ask

"you passed out." Olivia said

"yeah I remember, but what about him?" Grace said

"he is will taken care of." Sakura said, "but do you remember anything from the past?"

"I-I- remember something. I'm-" Grace said

To be continue…

_I hope you like my story so far and I know it kind of sound like Tsubasa Chronicles. But I hope you still like it. Please review._


End file.
